


Versions of you

by Artemis_Fandom_Things



Series: KakaObi Weeks 2020 [14]
Category: Naruto
Genre: Alternate Universe - Gender Changes, F/F, F/M, Into the Spiderverse AU, Juubito, M/M, Parallel Universes, Post-Fourth Shinobi War, Post-Kannabi Bridge Mission, Pre-Kannabi Bridge Mission, So many Kakashi, So many Obito, Time Travel
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-08
Updated: 2020-03-08
Packaged: 2021-03-01 01:01:47
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,258
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23066665
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Artemis_Fandom_Things/pseuds/Artemis_Fandom_Things
Summary: If five versions of you are dating, maybe that's a sign. Or at least, that's what Obito thinks.-KakaObi weeks 2020Day 14, free day.Into the Spiderverse Au
Relationships: Hatake Kakashi/Uchiha Obito
Series: KakaObi Weeks 2020 [14]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1629307
Comments: 10
Kudos: 289
Collections: KakaObi Week 2020





	Versions of you

There’s a total of six of them, including the one of their world. Rin knows, she counted. One is a few years younger, two are females- one grown and the other a teen- another is a man in his thirties and a last one is just plain weird.

“What,” her Obito asks, looking ragged and tired.

Teen, female counterpart shrugs. “Parallel worlds are a mess.”

“No shit,” older Obito mutters, with the air of someone that knows something.

“Can we please know your names?” Rin asks, placing a hand on her Obito’s arm. He leans into her touch, humming in thanks and appreciation.

“You can call me Tobi, I suppose,” older Obito says. “My name is Obito, but it would be confusing if we all go by that.”

The younger one nods. He opens his mouth, then blinks, as if he just remembered something. With a sigh, he opens up his bag and takes out a notepad and pencil, quickly writing on it. He turns the notepad to them once he’s done. “My Kakashi calls me Shijima sometimes. I don’t mind if you use that.”

“Shijima?” Minato quietly repeats, frowning.

“My name is Inori,” woman-Obito says. She stares at them as if daring to comment, and they wisely say nothing.

Teen, female Obito sighs. “Yua.”

The last one fidgets a bit, looking even more like a scaredy-cat than he already is. His hair has patches of white in it, and his face has translucent scales on the right side as well as two horns sprouting from his forehead. His eyes are also heterochromatic, the right black and the left completely purple, sclera and all. “You have no idea how much it pains me to say this, but just call me Juubito.”

“...Juubito,” Rin deadpans.

“My Kakashi calls me that,” Juubito explains. “He thinks he’s being funny, but he knows I don’t like it so he’s also a dick for keeping it up.”

“You sound old,” Obito says.

Juubito shrugs. “Technically, I’m thirty three.”

“How the fuck is that even possible?” Minato asks, and Juubito shrugs again.

“Look, once your Obiot gets his Mangekyo you’ll understand, but please, other me, just because you’re declared KIA don’t listen to creepy old men stuck inside an underground cave whose life support is a weird alien tree, okay?”

Obito squints. “That’s weirdly specific.”

“You’ll understand when you’re older,” Tobi says, and Juubito looks at him.

“You too?”

“Yup,” Tobi answers, popping the ‘p’. “I still got the alien look, but Kakashi is constantly nagging me about not using it.”

“Alien look,” Jubito repeats, befuddled. 

Tobi shrugs. “Am I wrong to say that?”

“Point,” Juubito concedes. “How did your Fourth go?”

“It was okay, I guess. Naruto should really learn how to hold a grudge. But, hey, I resurrected a few people so it was fine in the end,” Tobi says. “Kakashi is Hokage now. He absolutely hates it.”

Juubito blinks. “Weirdly enough, I can see that.”

“Kakashi being Hokage or him hating it?”

“Both,” Juubito admits.

“Why the fuck did I become Hokage?” Kakashi demands.

“Lack of better candidates,” Tobi answers.

“What about you?” Rin asks.

Tobi snorts. “Yeeeah, no. As it is, it’s a miracle I’m not in ninja prison.”

“Why would you be in prison?” Kakashi asks as well.

“Terrorism, political murder, manipulation, genocide, starting a war,” Juubito lists. “Take your pick. My Kakashi only forgave me because technically none of that has happened yet, and I promised him I wouldn’t do it again. That, and he also was too happy I was live to truly be angry about the other things.”

Tobi laughs. “You too? Now that you mentioned it, how did yours go?”

“An absolute mess,” Juubito admits. “Everyone died, all the Jinchuuriki were defeated and their Bijuu put into the Gedo Mazo, and Kaguya resurrected and the Eternal Tsukuyomi actually happened.” Tobi flinches back at that, but if Juubito notices he doesn’t show for it. “Then it was just Kakashi and me- I think Kamui prevented us from getting caught- and we decided we didn’t like that, so we time travelled back in time a few weeks before Kannabi. I’m still getting used to everything, and we did the jump barely two days ago.”

“That would explain why you look like a mess,” Tobi agrees. “Also, damn. In my world, I ended up teaming up with Kakashi and his kids and we collectively kicked Kaguya’s ass.”

“His kids?” Juubito asks, bemused.

“You can’t look at those three interacting with him and not say they’re his kids.”

“Oh no, I totally agree with that.”

“Are you talking about Naruto, Sakura and Sasuke?” Inori asks, and Tobi and Juubito nod. “Yeah, they’re totally Kakashi’s kids.

Yua blinks. “In my world, Naruto is two years old and constantly screaming. And Sasuke is weirdly protective of Itachi, or as much as a two years old can be. I have no idea who this Sakura is.”

“You’re eighteen?” Tobi deduces, and Yua pouts.

“Almost nineteen. Also, I was planning something important for today, so thanks a lot for this. Now I’ll have to postpone it.”

“Not my fault,” Juubito chirps. “Look at the Obito of this world.”

“Not my fault either!” Obito protests. “Look at sensei! He’s the one that does the time travel bullshit!”

Tapping her foot on the ground, Inori huffs. “Can we please move somewhere else?”

* * *

Obito blinks as smoke fades away. “Is this going to become a pattern?”

Together with the one of his world, there are six Kakashi in front of him. His five counterparts seem to recognise one each, so at least he won’t have to worry about any more worlds to track down.

Juubito drags one Kakashi up, patting him a little too hard on the back. “Hopefully not.”

Inori helps another one up, only female and with white hair reaching the small of her back. Yua goes to another one, looking younger than her and he falls out of his shock as he jumps on his feet and glomps her. Shijima carefully walks closer to the fifth yet he makes no move to help him up, and his Kakashi seems to appreciate it. Once he’s up, however, he’s quick to drag Shijima into a tight hug. 

Tobi snorts when his own Kakashi makes no move to get up from the ground. “Not going to get up?”

“Let me die,” Tobi’s Kakashi groans, and Tobi laughs.

“Okay!” Rin interjects. “Introductions. Now.”

Inori’s Kakashi speaks up first. “My name is Shiori.”

Juubito’s Kakashi goes next. “Ookami.”

“Ookami?” Rin clarifies, and he nods.

“ANBU codename,” Ookami explains, and Rin nods in understanding.

“Call him Hoeru!” Shijima writes, pointing excitedly at his pouting Kakashi, who is still hugging him by the waist.

“Yua calls me Shi,” Yua’s Kakashi says. “Normally, no one is allowed to call me that, but I can make an exception just this time.”

Rin nods at him, and moves to stare at Tobi’s still sprawled on the ground Kakashi. “What about you?”

“I’m dead.”

“Paperwork can’t kill you,” Tobi says, sighing.

“You don’t know that,” his Kakashi protests.

“Okay,” Rin interrupts. “I’m calling you Nuisance if you don’t come up with an alias yourself.”

Tobi’s Kakashi sits up. “Call me Hound.”

“ANBU mask?” Rin guesses, and Hound nods.

“Can I ask you something?” Obito asks, and all his counterparts and the five extra Kakashi nod. “Are you all couples?”

A chorus of yes is his answer, and Obito pointedly stares at his Kakashi who sighs.

“Fine, fine! I’ll go on a date with you.”


End file.
